


Take A Break

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I love writing Fenton cuz I can let my inner petty latina out, M/M, also I’m so sorry for the amount of Hamilton references in this I couldn’t help myself, gayyyyy, gyro is the one pulling Fenton away from work, how the turn tables, it’s not explicitly said but just know that Fenton is like super trans in this fic, prompt from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Of course Gyro knew the definition of irony. How many times did he take the tablet out from under his beak? How many times did Fenton pull him away from the lab with promises of better things to do? Of food that he had prepared, of movies they could watch while they ate.  Of promised cuddles and his Abuelita’s hot cocoa recipe.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Take A Break

Of course Gyro knew the definition of irony. How many times did he take the tablet out from under his beak? How many times did Fenton pull him away from the lab with promises of better things to do? Of food that he had prepared, of movies they could watch while they ate. Of promised cuddles and his Abuelita’s hot cocoa recipe. 

And now, the irony was setting on him and Gyro cursed the stars for turning it on him. He waited on top of the bin, watching as the speck of white in the distance became closer. A speck he knew to be Fenton. The setting sun painting the waters of Duckburg in hues of red and yellow, waves of orange ocean kissing the golden sands before retreating back. 

Fenton was close enough now for Gyro to see properly. Could see the scorch marks that stood out against the stark white of the Gizmosuit. The helmet crack in a few places but otherwise fully intact. 

His arms crossed as he watched Fenton land ungracefully at the top. “Hey, babe.” He waved at him. They had been together long enough for Gyro to read every minuscule facial expression on his boyfriends face. 

He noticed the bags under his eyes, the how his smile still pulled down. Knew from their schedule that Fenton most likely hasn’t slept in at least a week. 

“Don’t hey babe, me.” He said, hoping his voice sounded as stern as he wanted to. Fenton stopped, the gizmosuit opening up as Fenton hopped out. The suit deactivating and folding up into a briefcase. 

“What’s with the face?” He asked him, closing the distance between them. Gyros arms dropped. 

“I could say the same about yours.” He replied, a hand coming up to rest against Fenton’s face. Fenton’s eyes fluttered close as he all but melted into his touch. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbled as Gyro pulled him closer, stifling a chuckle. 

“You need to take a break.” Gyro spoke softly, his whole plan of tough loving this going out the window 

“I’ve got so much on my plate right now.” Fenton mumbled in response. Gyro rolled his eyes. 

“Let the others take care of it, Drake and Donald can handle your shifts. You never learned how to make time for yourself.” His words were soft and Fenton sighed in defeat. 

“You’re right, and I hate it.” Fenton groaned and Gyro couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You hate that I’m right?” Gyro asked through his chuckles as Fenton snaked his arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes before effortlessly lifting Fenton off the ground as he carried him towards the door, picking up the briefcase as he went. 

“Yeah. Hate that you’re right. Hate that you’re so pretty. Hate that you're the best boyfriend ever. Hate that I love you. I could go on.” Fenton said as he snuggled closer to Gyro as they entered the elevator. Gyro pressing the button for the lab and scanning his handprint to gain access. 

“Love you too.” He replied as he shifted his hold on Fenton. 

“Why we going to the lab?” Fenton asked. 

“I uh, I took the liberty of making us some dinner. The brats thought it would be a good idea.” Even though the kids started to grow on him, Gyro would always refer to them as brats. A term of affection and fondness that became very noticeable to others. 

“How sweet of you.” Fenton replied as the elevator dinged. Gyro set him down and Fenton wasted no time in wrapping his arms around him once more. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

Gyro smiled as he hugged him back. He used to never be one for any forms of physical affection, a quirk his sisters took to noticing in no time and constantly showered their little brother in any form of hugs they could. He was glad when he finally moved out of his moms’ house and into his own apartment. 

An apartment, he realized, that was devoid of any kind of affection. That is, until Fenton became tangled into his life. Fenton, with his casual touches and no sense of personal boundaries. Fenton, who Gyro realized reminded him more of his own family than he could have predicted. Fenton, who breathed life into every aspect of his lab. 

The way he moved at his station while he worked, humming a song under his breath. The way he would slip casually into Spanish when talking to himself and jotting down notes. The way he added way too many emojis to his texts. The way he would smile and Gyro could feel his heart skip a beat. The way he brought Gyro out of his shell. The way he kissed Gyro for the first time in a rush of adrenaline during the fight for Duckburg. The quick separation and the worry etched over Fenton’s face when he realized what he had done. 

And Gyro smiled, pulling Fenton back for another kiss cuz oh, he forgot that he had been falling in love with the shorter duck for the last six months. Forgot what it felt like to be loved like this. How, he had realized, he had never felt love like this. 

Gyro couldn’t help but smile now, as he pulled Fenton up for another soft kiss, so unlike the first one they shared all those months ago. But so much like the ones they shared now. The soft brush in the morning before they were fully conscious of the world around them. Their last decree of love as they lay in bed before sleep overtook their senses. 

“I love you.” Fenton whispered as they pulled away, and Gyro replied. 

“I love you, too, you crazy workaholic.” A grin on his face as Fenton’s eyes narrowed. 

“You’re one to talk.” Fenton quipped back as he looked around. “Is that  _ Pernil _ I smell?” He asked, as he felt his mouth water. 

“Yeah, it’s uh, it’s your mama’s recipe.” He replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. “She walked me through it earlier.”

Fenton gasped, “She taught a  _ gringo _ a family recipe?” 

Gyro chuckled, “In my defense, I think I’m her favorite  _ gringo _ . But yeah, she agreed to teach me when I told her it was a surprise for you. I also made you  _ tostones _ .” 

“Gyro Fulton Gearloose, you are the most wonderful boyfriend ever.” Fenton squealed, pulling Gyro down for another kiss. Dinner would lay forgotten for the time being, the two ducks in their own little world of bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Fun fact, Gyro’s middle name is his fathers name from canon, but my universe he’s got two moms
> 
> Comments/kudos give me the will to live 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
